Promesas
by Miio Akiyama
Summary: ¿Que harias si supieras que mañana es el ultimo dia en que puedes confesar tu amor?


Disclaimer:K-ON! no me pertenece y nunca me pertencera u.u esta historia ha sido creada por puro amor al arte(?) (y al yuri) y no ha sido tomado con animo de lucro :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Promesas...<strong>_

Mañana es martes... que flojera la semana esta recién empezando... desearía que ya fuera viernes- Mio se acostó en su cama y miro el techo.

– estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con ella, ya hasta hablo como ella! ¿Qué más da que mañana sea martes? – Se tapó la cara con la almohada -"¿será que simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?"

-No no no! Debo pensar en otra cosa! - dijo levantándose rápidamente de la cama sin evitar un leve sonrojo

– será mejor que vaya a hacerme un café- camino con desgano a la cocina, en realidad no tenía hambre, solo quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su mejor amiga, es su pelo, en sus brillantes ojos, en su sonrisa, en su...

– ¡Maldición no puedo dejar de pesar en ella!- se tomó su café rápidamente y salió de su casa.

– de seguro solo necesito tomar aire, estoy segura- la chica estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta se alejó mucho de su casa, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llego a una casa que se veía abandonada, Mio la miro asustada era la clase de cosas que ella odiaba y temía, grito y salió corriendo en la dirección contraria con los ojos cerrados, vio una especie de luz, luego se detuvo al chocar contra una especie de pared, abrió los ojos lentamente, todo estaba oscuro y la pared parecía vieja y a punto de caerse.

¿Dónde estoy? - dijo asustada, de pronto sintió como una mano tocaba su hombro y le decía: _Mio Akiyama_..., la pobre no supo nada más pues se desmayó en el acto.

Al despertar Mio se encontraba acostada en su cama, miro todo a su alrededor era su pieza, ahí estaba su bajo, sus libros, sus peluches, en fin, estaban todas sus cosas, se tocó la cara - "que sueño tan horrible"- pensó.

_No fue un sueño _

_¿ _Q-quien dijo eso? – la chica se levantó de un salto y se encogió en una esquina llorando

_Soy yo - _una pequeña y delgada figura se apareció en la puerta de la habitación de Mio, era blanca y parecía transparente, Mio comenzó a llorar y a gritar y a decirle que se fuera

– _He venido a buscarte – _le dijo la extraña y frágil figura – _tu hora a llegado. -_

_–_ ¡n-no puede ser! ¡Aun soy muy joven! ¡No me puedo morir así! ¿Tú eres la cosa que estaba en esa casa verdad? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¡No me puedo morir, así no puedo!- la chica se veía cada vez más desesperada, lloraba a mares y temblaba

_Tu hora a llegado Mio Akiyama he venido a llevarte- _le dijo la tétrica figura mientras se le acercaba

- no! No puedo! No ahora! Por favor... - la chica al fin tuvo el valor de mirarlo directamente -dame solo un día más hay algo muy importante que debo hacer antes de irme- le dijo la chica suplicante y con voz temblorosa

¿_Por qué debería hacerte caso? _

_– _Porque sé que no eres malo, si lo fueras me habrías llevado en esa horrible casa. Por favor, solo te pido un día mas – la chica lo miro llorando a más no poder con sus manos juntas en un gesto de súplica

- _está bien, vendré a buscarte justo cuando acabe el día de mañana, ni un minuto más. Está prohibido que le hables a alguien sobre esto, si lo haces estarás condenada a una eternidad de dolor y angustia. – _tal y como apareció aquella extraña figura desapareció Mio no podía creer lo que estaba pasando pero sabía que era real, solo tenía un día mas, la chica miro por la ventana, era una noche hermosa y despejada las estrellas brillaban intensamente

– Mañana debo decírselo, es mi última oportunidad- una última lágrima rodo por la cara de la chica.

Miio!- grito la chica de cabello castaño mientras corría hacia su amiga – ¿Por qué estás tan tranquila? ¡Ya es tarde! ¿No sabes qué hora es? Pensé que a la señorita Akiyama no le gustaba llegar tarde- la dijo con una sonrisa burlona al tiempo que acomodaba su cintillo

¡S-se perfectamente que hora es!- le dijo enojada al tiempo que la golpeaba en la cabeza (para variar)

Auch! Cada día me golpeas con más fuerza Mio, estoy empezando a cansarme, luego dejare de molestarte y tu serás la que se aburra, no eres nada sin mí- le dijo en tono burlón, Mio se sonrojo a mas no poder y volvió a golpearla

-Tonta Ritsu- miro hacia abajo sonrojada

-Que te sucede Mio estas muy extraña el día de hoy ¿te paso algo anoche? – Ritsu se acercó más a ella y la miro intrigada, Mio recordó todo lo que le había pasado anoche y no pudo contener unas cuantas lágrimas, Ritsu no se percató de estoy comenzó a tirarla para que se movieran

-¡vamos Mio! ¡En serio llegaremos tarde! ¿No querrás que Sawa-chan nos regañe o sí?- le dijo un tanto exasperada, Mio levanto la mirada y la observo, estaba tan enojada que tenía ganas de dejarla ahí sola

Tonta Ritsu- empezó a caminar en la dirección contraria

Eh? Miio! No te vayas espera- la chica corrió y la cogió de la mano, Mio al sentir su mano junto con la de Ritsu no pudo disimular su sonrojo y volvió a bajar la mirada

Lo siento Mio, no sé qué hice pero perdona- llevo la mano de la chica de cabello negro a su cabeza y se golpeó – ves? Mala Ritsu! – decía mientras se golpeaba

Mio la miro y no pudo aguantar más su risa, tuvo uno de esos ataques de risa que solo las tonterías de Ritsu podían causarle, Ritsu la observaba mientras sonreía, de a poco la risa de Mio comenzó a calmarse

Mio lamento informarte que si no corres llegaremos más que tarde!- le dijo Ritsu un tanto impaciente

¿Y eso que importa? Hoy no quiero ir a la escuela- le contesto Mio con una sonrisa radiante, Ritsu se sonrojo un poco y puso su mano en la frente de Mio

Mio estas bien? No tienes fiebre… ¿tu faltando a clases? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso los ovnis te secuestraron y te lavaron el cerebro? – le dijo con voz tétrica

Kyaa! – asustada cerro los ojos y golpeo fuertemente la cabeza de su amiga

Auch! Era solo una broma! – Sonrió- ¿de veras quieres faltar?

Sip, vamos será divertido!- le dijo mientras avanzaba

¿Y a dónde iremos?- pregunto Ritsu aun un poco extrañada por la idea de su amiga

¡A donde sea!- le contesto feliz – por ahora busquemos un lugar en donde tomar desayuno, si te conozco bien sé que tendrás hambre en un rato más, Ritsu la miro enojada, lanzo un bufido y la siguió

Caminaron en dirección contraria al sakuragaoka, ambas iban muy felices, hablaban sobre trivialidades miraban cosas en las vitrinas de las tiendas era casi una cita, hasta que llegaron a un café que parecía lindo y barato

Siempre he querido entrar aquí- dijo Mio mirando la cafetería – ¿entramos?- Ritsu observo la cafetería con mala cara

Eh? ¿Una cafetería? Pero Mio estará todo pasado a café!- le dijo desanimada, Mio se rio

Es obvio, es una cafetería- le dijo riendo, Ritsu la miro enfadada- vamos Ritsu también venden té, tu puedes elegir donde almorzaremos

No es eso- le dijo –es que…- Mio la miraba suplicante con carita de gatito- awww está bien! Entremos, pero con una condición

Cuál?- le pregunto feliz

Déjame hacer algo antes de entrar- Mio la miro extrañada y asintió con la cabeza

Moe Moe Kyun!- grito Ritsu mientras formaba un corazón con sus manos, Mio la golpeo más fuerte que nunca en la cabeza y entro a la cafetería.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de una ventana Mio parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho al mirar por la ventana, Ritsu se sentó a su lado y no al frente como lo hacía habitualmente Mio la miro sonrojada, Ritsu solo le sonrió, Mio escogió un gran café y un trozo de pastel mientras que Ritsu se limitó a pedir un pequeño Té, conversaron muy animadamente durante largo rato, hasta que Mio recordó por qué estaba ahí, ella debía decírselo y esa parecía una buena oportunidad pero luego pensó –"si se lo digo ahora y me rechaza el resto del día será horrible… será mejor que se lo diga luego, pero debo decírselo!"

Salieron de la cafetería y caminaron sin rumbo fijo, fueron a un parque, a una tienda de ropa y cuando Ritsu se cansó fueron a almorzar, Ritsu eligió un local de comida rápida como era de esperarse, compro una porción gigante de papas fritas (como siempre) y comenzó a comer muy feliz

Mio por que quisiste faltar hoy?- le pregunto de improviso la chica castaña, Mio se sonrojo- Acaso fue porque querías pasar un día junto a tu mejor amiga? Que linda eres Mio-chan! – dijo Ritsu riéndose justo antes de recibir uno de los golpes de Mio

Pues sí, quería estar contigo hoy- le dijo sonrojada, Ritsu que obviamente no esperaba esta respuesta se sonrojo y miro a Mio nerviosa

Vamos Mio no tienes que mentirme! Solo querías que te acompañara a esa café… ¿verdad?- le dijo Ritsu sonriente, Mio la miro, Ritsu para variar había metido la pata, los ojos de Mio comenzaron a empañarse y pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos

-Mio! Estas bien? Lo siento!- Ritsu no sabía que hacer miro hacia ambos lados respiro profundo y la abrazo, Mio se sorprendió, era la primera vez que Ritsu la abrazaba así… no se habían abrazado así desde que eran pequeñas, se separaron ambas muy sonrojadas, Mio se limpió las lágrimas y miro a Ritsu

De verdad lo siento- dijo Ritsu apenada

No te preocupes ya paso- le dijo Mio con una sonrisa forzada, ninguna de las dos dijo algo más hasta que salieron del local.

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde faltaba poco para que se cumplirá aquella maldita hora y ambas seguían caminando sin rumbo fijo y sin hablarse, sin darse cuenta llegaron a "aquella" tienda de música Mio y Ritsu se miraron sonrientes y entraron para ver que nuevos productos encontrarían, de pronto escucharon unas cuantas voces familiares

Ricchan! Mio-senpai!- gritaron las chicas de keion-bu

Por que no fueron a clases? Estoy segura de que Ritsu-senpai te obligo no es verdad?- Dijo Azusa mirando enojada a Ritsu

Eh? Por qué me miras asi Nakano! Yo no hice nada! Mio fue la de la idea!- dijo Ritsu mientras molestaba a Azusa

Tal vez ellas dos querían estar un tiempo a solas… para hacer eso y aquello.. y tal vez hasta…! – Mugi se sonrojo, su mente trabajaba a toda máquina creando escenas yuri que involucraban a Mio y a Ritsu, como de costumbre solo la ignoraron

Comiste dulces Mio-chan?- le pregunto Yui mirándola de cerca

Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo mio nerviosa

Es porque tienes migas en la cara- le dijo Ritsu acercándose a ella y limpiándole la cara, todas estallaron en risas menos Mio que se puso roja como un tomate. Estuvieron horas mirando los nuevos instrumentos y probándolos Mio no dejaba de gritar que quería esto y esto otro mientras Ritsu tocaba todo lo que veía Yui miraba y gritaba por todo mientras Azusa la regañaba de pronto a Mio se le ocurrió una idea

Hey, por que no vamos a la sala del keion-bu? Después de todo esta será la última vez que toque… digo! Tengo muchas ganas de tocar con todas- dijo Mio tratando de aguantar las lagrimas

Sii! Vamos a comer pasteles!- dijo Yui muy feliz

Yui-senpai se supone que iremos a tocar no a comer!

A tocar? A tocarse? A tocarnos?- dijo Mugi otra vez imaginando cosas

Ok está decidido vamos!- dijo Ritsu mientras tomaba la mano de Mio

Esa fue definitivamente la mejor junta del keion-bu tocaron de manera espectacular sin errores la batería de Ritsu sonó con más fuerza que nunca y Mio canto sin reprimirse todo salió genial y todas terminaron muy cansadas y felices.

Adiós Mio-chan, Ricchan nos vemos mañana- gritaron felices las chicas mientras cruzaban la calle

Hasta mañana!- grito Ritsu mientras agitaba su mano

Adiós- dijo Mio mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, se limpió rápidamente para que Ritsu no lo notara

Bien Mio yo también me voy, ya son las 8 y debo llegar rápido a mi casa- le dijo Ritsu sonriente- ha sido un gran día, gracias Mio

No! No te vayas aun! Quédate conmigo… por favor- dijo Mio mientras tomaba a Ritsu por el brazo

Mio sabes que no puedo llegar muy tarde a mi casa, además que más quieres… que duerma contigo?- dijo Ritsu riéndose y un poco nerviosa a la vez por su comentario

No me molestaría- dijo Mio en voz baja- No, pero… quisiera estar un rato más contigo- le dijo sonrojada- quiero que me acompañes a un lugar, luego podrás irte

Eh? Está bien, pero de verdad estas muy extraña hoy, seguro que estas bien?- le dijo Ritsu Preocupada

Si tranquila, vamos!- dijo feliz la chica de cabello negro mientras tomaba a su mejor amiga de la mano y comenzaban a correr

Llegaron a una especie de plaza que Ritsu nunca había visto, era muy hermosa estaba llena de muchos árboles y flores, se veía muy tranquila, caminaron hasta llegar a un gran árbol con flores rosadas

Este es mi lugar especial- le dijo Mio sonrojada- me gusta venir aquí cuando tengo algún problema, quería mostrártelo hace mucho, pero aun no llegaba el momento

Ambas callaron y se miraron eran las 10 Mio sabía que debía actuar rápido faltaba muy poco para que aquella cosa viniera a buscarla Mio cerró los ojos y se armó de valor

Ritsu… no te traje aquí solo para que vieras esta árbol, te traje aquí porque necesito decirte algo muy importante- Mio cerró los ojos… levanto la mirada y miro a Ritsu directamente a sus hermosos y brillantes ojos ámbar- Nosotras hemos estado juntas mucho tiempo, tu eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo serás, pero hay algo que siento hace mucho tiempo y necesito decírtelo… Ritsu… yo te…

La chica de cabello negro no pudo seguir hablando, no porque las palabras no le salieran si no porque había sido callada por los labios de su mejor amiga, fue un beso largo e intenso Ritsu sujetaba firmemente a Mio por los hombros, ambas lloraban, no por pena, si no que por felicidad Ritsu se separó de Mio lentamente ambas se miraron muy nerviosas Ritsu la miro fijamente y de pronto grito

TE AMO! Te amo! Siempre te he amado! Amo todo de ti! Tu pelo, tus ojos, la forma en que me golpeas, esos ataques de risa todo! Amo todo de ti! Mio!- Ritsu no paraba de llorar Mio no sabía que hacer, se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar

Yo también te amo Ritsu- le dijo Mio feliz, ambas se abrazaron y se volvieron a besar, era un sueño hecho realidad, ambas se gustaban pero pensaban que la otra se alejaría si lo confesaban se quedaron juntas bajo ese árbol por un largo rato ya era la casi la hora y Mio tenía que irse, no quería que Ritsu la viera mal

Ritsu… hagamos una promesa, bajo este árbol… - Mio la miro sonrojada y Ritsu asintió con la cabeza ambas entrelazaron sus manos y se miraron

Yo, Mio Akiyama prometo amar a Ritsu Tainaka por el resto de la eternidad, juro que aunque mañana ya no esté en este mundo, seguiré amándote por siempre y volveremos a encontrarnos lo juro- las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por las mejillas de la chica de cabello negro, Ritsu la miro, se aclaró la garganta

Yo Ritsu Tainaka prometo amar por siempre a mi hermosa Mio Akiyama por el resto de la eternidad, juro que pase lo que pase, aunque me muera mañana seguiré amándote por siempre y volveremos a encontrarnos en nuestra próxima vida y en la próxima y en la próxima, lo juro- dijo sonriente

Se acercaron y se besaron, fue un beso largo y tierno, expresaba todo el amor que se sentían Mio no dejaba de llorar abrazo a Ritsu fuertemente, se separaron Ritsu limpio el rostro de su amada –Te amo Mio, debo irme, nos vemos mañana si? Cuídate mucho, quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?

n-no, no te preocupes estaré bien te amo Ritsu- Volvió a besarla- Adiós… cuídate mucho y cuida a todas! Diles cuanto las quiero y que nunca las olvidare… nunca te olvidare Ritsu…- la beso y salió corriendo sin dejar tiempo para que Ritsu le preguntara que pasaba.

Espera Mio!- grito Ritsu mientras corría detrás de ella – Toma- le dijo mientras le ponía una flor de aquel árbol en el pelo- para que recuerdes siempre este día

Mio la miro, no podía dejar de llorar, la beso nuevamente y le dijo- Te amo Ritsu… por favor nunca lo olvides.

Al día siguiente Ritsu fue a buscar a Mio a su casa sus padres la dejaron pasar sin decirle nada, Ritsu entro a la habitación de Mio ella estaba tendida en su cama, parecía estar durmiendo, aún estaba con la flor en el pelo en sus manos había un papel, Ritsu lo tomo y lo leyó

"_Perdóname por no advertírtelo, recuerda siempre nuestra promesa Te amo Ritsu, Nunca lo olvides, espérame, estoy segura de que volveremos a encontrarnos, Te amo y Siempre te amaré lo prometo"_

_Mio _

* * *

><p>Bueno este es mi primer fic! estoy muy emocionada! espero que les guste, lo escribi un poco apurada asi que perdon si hay muchas faltas de ortografia, hubo partes un poco rapidas pero prometo mejorar, debo admitir que no me gustan mucho esta clase de fics pero fue lo que salio! de verdad espero que le guste a alguien (aparte de mi obvio xD)<p>

sin mas que decir me despido! comenten critiquen digan por que les gusto por que no xD el spam esta permitido ewe Miio off!


End file.
